


Costume Party

by magickmoons



Series: SG1 Drabbles [8]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: writerverse, Costumes, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Halloween, Humor, Pirates, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-19
Updated: 2012-05-19
Packaged: 2017-11-05 15:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magickmoons/pseuds/magickmoons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little silliness, arrrr!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Costume Party

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Drabble A Day Challenge at writerverse. Prompt: pirates

"Pirates?" Daniel, Jack, and Sam looked at each other then back at Teal'c, standing with a pile of clothing in his arms.

"Indeed," he nodded. "Did we not agree to dress in costume for this year's Halloween party?"

"Well, yeah, Teal'c," Sam started cautiously.

"And did you not all say, 'Whatever you like,' when I attempted to discuss ideas with you?"

Daniel nodded reluctantly. "Yeees..."

Teal'c held out the colorful costumes to his teammates. They looked doubtfully at the bandanas and eyepatches.

Jack shrugged and nodded to the others. "Okay, we're in. But I get to be the captain, right?"


End file.
